The Power of Family
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: Rewrite of my previous story called Secrets of the Past & Present: It's not a traditional childhood for Harry Potter but he was given a chance for a loving and happy childhood based on the actions of one person


**The Power of Family**

**Chapter One**

James and Lily Potter along with their son: Harry have been calling the house in Godric's Hollow for the last six months as they were hiding for the most feared wizard and his followers. That is why that they could not take Harry out to experience trick or treating like every other child but instead got to play with toy broom and stuffed animal which was shaped as a snitch. This snitch was charmed to fly around while Harry chased after it on his toy broom.

There lives changed forever that Halloween night in dead of night. When their front door burst open and in walks Voldemort himself.

James yells out "Lily get Harry and leave" before grabbing his wand as he shouts out spells in order to gave his wife and son a chance of survival.

She looks at her husband to desperately say "I love you" before running up the stairs to reach her son's nursery. Once she reaches the nursery, Lily knew that her time was limited as she hears Voldemort say the two words that ends the live of her husband.

Before having the chance to grab the emergency portkey within the nursery, Voldemort barges in to complete his mission to murder her infant son.

"Stand aside girl and I will let you live to see another day" orders Voldemort as he tries to have a direct path to his target standing up in his cot but Lily was in front of Harry.

Lily stands her ground and says "Never" knowing that she must protect her child even in death. The last words that she ever speaks were "Mommy loves Harry" before Voldemort shouts out the killing curse that ends both of their lives.

It was a miracle to hear Harry crying at the sight of Lily's dead body that lays in front of his eyes. Minutes later, Harry was carried out of his nursery in his godfather's arms to only be turned over to Hagrid on Professor Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore's orders that were given to Hagrid was to take Harry to Private Drive. This where Hagrid met with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore carefully places Harry who was wrap in his baby blanket with a letter on the doorsteps of 4 Privet Drive.

~The Power of Family~

Petunia Dursley woke up on the next morning to find an child who appears to be the same age as her own son laying on her front steps before being able to place the family's empty milk bottles there to be collected later that morning.

Petunia gently picks up the child from the ground and yells her husband "Vernon come quick" before he could arrive in the living room. She found the letter tuck inside of the blanket and opens it to read:

_Dear Mrs. Petunia A. Dursley nee Evans,_

_ I have the great displeasure of informing you of the death and murder of your sister Lily Potter and her husband. The child now in your custody is your nephew: Harry James Potter who was born on July 31st 1980. Due to Lily's sacrifice in order to ensure the live of her son, there are blood wards in place to protect both your family and nephew from the dangers of the wizarding world. I hope that your husband and yourself are able to provide your nephew with a loving childhood._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry._

The letter fall from Petunia's hands onto the floor, when Vernon walks into the room to ask "Who's the toddler on the couch?"

"Apparently my sister and her freak of a husband got murder" says Petunia calmly to her husband before pointing to the child "That would be her child and was left in our care"

Vernon says to his wife "The freak should go" but she calmly points to the letter on the floor to read. Then he decides to call in sick for the day to stay with Petunia for the day. After informing his boss of his absence for the day, he says "The freak shall be place in the spare bedroom for now in Dudley's old playpen"

From that day forward, Harry was treated as a freak in the Dursley household and was only fed or change when it was deemed necessarily.

Harry's situation will change one November day, when Petunia's opens her front door to see someone that she was not seen since her parents funeral months prior.

~The Power of Family~

AN: Please Review.

**-There will be a update every day in January; however, there will be two on the days in which What If? is updated.**

**(January 4th Update)**


End file.
